Seducing Smokin' Oken
by graffy
Summary: She had turned 18 a few months ago; officially a woman, and had the body to prove it. So why didn’t Oliver want her? MileyOliver, JacksonLily. My first multi-chapter fic in um...forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Seducing Smokin' Oken  
**Rating:** M, for sexing.  
**Pairing:** Miley/Oliver, Jackson/Lily  
**Disclaimer:** I honestly do love the show Hannah Montana. I'm not sure if I'd ever want to own it, however. I can't really stand Miley Cyrus as a celebrity and God knows I probably wouldn't want to deal with her in person haha. So I think I'll leave that to Disney.  
**Summary:** After knowing Oliver for all of her teenaged years, Miley's finally noticed how puberty caught up to him. It's their last summer before they go to college, and she's tired of failing to get his attention. With Lily and Jackson's help, she's going to set upon the task of Seducing Smokin' Oken. This will be a story with five chapters :)

* * *

Miley stared at herself in the mirror, taking in her own appearance. Her hair hung down to her waist, streaked with natural highlights from years spent in the sun. Her tanned skin was nicely contrasted against the white of her bikini and the light blue of her sarong. She sighed, shoving a hand through her hair and pushing the fringe of her bangs out of her eyes. She had pretty decently sized breasts…not too big but definitely bigger than most sticks she saw on the beach. She'd always thought that her eyes were a pretty shade of blue, and sometimes were even an attractive and unusual shade of gray in certain lights.

She pursed her lips at her reflection, hunching her shoulders and blowing a kiss to the glass. Straightening, a faint blush stained her cheeks as she realized how silly she was, and bit her lip in embarrassment. She cast her eyes down, trailing along the reflection of her midsection. Her tummy wasn't particularly muscular, but it was flat and toned, and one of her old flames had once told her that she had "legs that went for days."

She had turned 18 a few months ago; officially a woman, and had the body to prove it.

So why didn't Oliver _want_ her?

Groaning, she tore herself away from her mirror and flopped backwards onto her bed, arms and legs outstretched. Lilly giggled from her perch against the headboard, glancing up through her curtain of hair from her issue of _Cosmopolitan_. "Thinking about Smokin' Oken?" she teased, tossing the magazine to the floor. Miley half-heartedly swatted in her direction before letting out a pitiful moan.

"Why?" she whined, turning over onto her stomach. "He noticed Hannah when I was like, fourteen. I didn't even have boobs back then and the only difference was the blonde wig." She perched her face into her hand, smashing her cheek against her palm.

Lilly gave her a familiar look, and Miley had to suppress the urge to roll her eyes. The same old spiel was headed her way, and once Lilly got going there was no stopping her.

"Yeah, Miles, because you totally noticed him before last summer, when he finally deemed it warm enough to show off the body he spent the whole school year building at the gym. When you were fourteen, you barely even stopped to think about how great you guys would be together. Suddenly, he rips off his shirt and reveals this ridiculously ripped bod, and you're slobbering at his feet like he's Robert Pattinson offering you a lifetime as your sex slave."

Miley scowled at her best friend, swinging her legs around and hauling herself into a sitting position. She wagged a finger in Lilly's direction, alarm suddenly overwhelming her features. "Don't you DARE," she said in a threatening voice, "start to talk about sex with me. God knows I have to deal with it enough whenever Jackson's home from college. As if the smell weren't bad enough, now I have an even better reason to be happy that our rooms are far apart." She crossed her arms over her chest, sending the other girl a black look. "You already tell me more than I wanna know about y'alls sex life; I don't need surround sound too."

Lilly had the decency to look ashamed and embarrassed at Miley's statement. Her relationship with Jackson had been difficult for the brunette to stomach, especially since they'd hidden it from her for three months in the beginning.

It had begun one humid night two years earlier when Jackson, home from college during the spring break that he shared with Miley, Oliver, and Lilly, decided that it would be a good time to throw a giant raging party. Miley, uncomfortable with how many college boys were leering her way, had secluded herself in her room with her male best friend, hiding away for most of the night. This seclusion had ultimately led to her missing the cataclysmic event that was her brother and her best friend hooking up.

Some "friend" of Jackson's had been dancing with Lilly all night, and when his drunken advances had gotten too friendly for her taste, she'd attempted to make an escape. The douche bag hadn't liked her defiance one bit, and had been more than willing to physically show her his unhappiness. His one hand curled tightly around her bicep, and the other barely had time to lift above her face in order to strike, when a third hand had tapped him on the shoulder. The drunk had barely stumbled around before Jackson was hitting him across the face with a textbook as hard as he could manage.

The smaller man was breathing hard, eyes dark and seething with anger and an emotion Lily couldn't identify as he gazed down at her would-be attacker. He cast a glance her way, throwing the book into the bushes. "You okay?" he'd asked her gruffly, and barely let her nod before he was burying his hand in her hair and crushing her lips against his.

They'd tried their hardest to stay away from one another after that night, but the attraction had proved too much. Eventually, they'd had to tell Miley. Eventually, she forgave them. Eventually, they were probably going to get married.

They were sickeningly adorable that way.

"Speak of the devil," Miley drawled, catching a glimpse of her brother's shaggy head of hair as it walked by her open bedroom door.

He paused, back tracked, and poked his head inside her bedroom, eyebrow raised. "You rang?" he smirked, eyes soft as he gazed at his girlfriend of almost two and a half years. "Hey Lil," he greeted, coming further into his sister's bedroom to brush a kiss across the blonde's forehead. The girl blushed a violent red, and shot an apologetic look to Miley.

Miley pretended to choke, hand grasping at her throat as she dramatically mimed death by ickiness. She flopped backwards, rolling gracefully off of her bed and landing on the floor with a loud thump. Her eyes crossed and her tongue lolled out of her mouth. "I'm dead," she croaked. "Try not to miss me too much."

A foot kicked at her. Jackson's, if she had to guess. "No problem."

Despite herself, Miley giggled, lifting herself up with her elbows. "Lilly's been giving me The Speech again."

"Ah." Jackson nodded, sitting behind Lilly on Miley's bed, and understanding look coming over his features. "The ever original, 'You've Always Thought of Oliver As a Friend But Now That You Don't You Should Tell Him You Want To Have His Babies'…" he frowned. "Plan. Seriously, Miles, you're crazy about him, he's crazy about you. Ask him to get a hot dog from Rico's with you, tell him over ketchup and mustard that you wanna fu-"

"Enough!" Miley yelped, hitting the floor again as her hands clapped over her ears. "Oh God, enough already!" She glared at her brother as she dragged herself to her feet. "And he's not crazy about me. He barely looks at me long enough to have anything to be crazy about!"

"She does have a point there," Lilly conceded, gazing up at the boy behind her. "When he was crushing on Hannah Montana, he was totally in her face about it. Throwing flowers into windows, hiding in tour buses, hanging upside down from moon roofs, enduring the horrors of bubble gum, all because he wanted a future with her."

"That was also because she was a pop star," Jackson argued, a hand worming it's way across Miley's bedspread to curl around Lilly's waist. Miley smiled softly at the sight of it, her brother's affection clear to her even as he tried his best to be subtle about it. "If I met Megan Fox I'd probably be falling all over myself in the same way. But did you ever once notice me paying any attention to Lilly before we got together?"

"Hey!"

"Sorry babe. You know it's true, though. You're my baby sister's best friend, and thinking of you as anything but that was hard enough to adjust to." He smoothed a lock of hair back from Lilly's forehead, almost absently. "Now imagine it's a guy you've known for the past six years, who's been your best friend and nothing else. Think about how he would act around you if it suddenly occurred to him, say, one year, four months, and twenty seven days ago, that he was head over heels for you."

Miley and Lilly froze simultaneously at his specific recitation, and the latter scrambled away from her boyfriend to stand next to Miley. They planted their hands on their hips and sent him identical glares that screamed 'Get To Talking.'

Jackson sighed, shaking the hair out of his eyes. "Look, I wasn't supposed to say anything. But the two of you are ruining my summer with all this, 'Does he like me?', 'Does she talk about me?', 'Do you ever think he/she will notice me?' bullshit. Miles, Oliver's like putty in your hand. It'd be harder to get lost on the NASCAR racetrack than it would be to get him to kiss you. Trust me, I'm a guy. He tells me things." Suddenly, his eyes widened and he sent a startled look to Lily. "Lil, do you really have to pee or something? The look on your face is giving me the heebie jeebies."

A soft, dazed expression had totally consumed the blonde's face, and a slow smile spread across her lips. "I have an idea," she whispered, then squealed, throwing her hands into the air and embracing a startled Miley. "Like, a brilliant beyond brilliant idea!" She pushed Miley away from her, staring at her with determination. "I know how we're going to get you and Oliver to give into each other and do the nasty." Ignoring Miley's noise of protest, Lilly turned her gaze to Jackson, plotting already commencing and swirling behind her twinkling eyes. "And you're going to help."

Jackson whimpered. "What have I gotten myself into?"

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I want to thank each and every person who reviewed my first chapter...there weren't many of you, but it meant a lot to me :D thank you! This is the second installment out of five, and while it doesn't yet deal with the seduction itself, it goes a bit deeper into the past few years of Miley's life.

Enjoy! :D

* * *

"I want to kill myself."

Miley and Lilly rolled their eyes for the umpteenth time at Jackson's muttered complaint, finding no threat in his words due to the fact that he'd been saying the same thing over and over for the past two and a half hours.

"Seriously," he whined, scrunching his eyes up and stomping his feet on the linoleum flooring. "Why do I even have to BE here?" He dug in his heels as they passed the food court, Lilly's hand in his the only thing propelling him further. One would never have known that he was quickly approaching the age of 21.

Sighing, Lilly waved at Miley for them to draw to a stop. Jackson let out a breath of relief and immediately plopped down into one of the booths in the food court. He pulled Lilly into his lap, and leaned his forehead against his shoulder. "If I have to see my baby sister try on another bikini or another piece of lingerie, I am going to murder someone. And it might be one of you."

"You'll be fine, babe," Lilly crooned absently, patting him on the arm. "We just need a male's perspective."

"Of my own sister?!" Miley and Jackson shuddered simultaneously, disgust evident on their features.

The blonde raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend. "Would you rather we called up Jake and asked-"

A protective anger clouded Jackson's eyes at the mention of Miley's first real boyfriend, whom she'd continued to date on and off for a majority of her teenaged years. Jackson had liked him well enough until That Day.

That Day was a sunny, warm Friday afternoon. Robbie Ray had gone on a fishing trip with a few of his buddies, and Jackson was running late coming home from college. He had been on the phone with Lilly when he entered the house, and was accosted with a cadence of strange noises coming from Miley's bedroom. There had been a dull 'thump,' followed by a low moan. Panicking, he had terminated his phone call with Lilly, rushing upstairs to his sister's room. Throwing open the door, he had rushed inside only to be greeted by the single most disturbing sight of his life.

Jake Ryan, blond hair mussed and wild and back coated with a light layer of sweat, stretched on top of Miley. The other boy's body had (thankfully) blocked Jackson's view of his sister, but he saw enough to know that the two of them were naked underneath Miley's silk bed sheets. Jake had barely had enough time to let out a low curse before Jackson's vision went red and he was flying across the room.

Miley had been less than pleased with the way Jackson had tackled her lover. Jackson had been less than pleased that he had walked in on his baby sister having sex. And Jake had been less than pleased that Jackson had punched him hard enough to give him a black eye, marring his pretty boy features.

On the upside, the little prick hadn't bothered to show his face around Jackson since. Which was all too fine with him.

"Listen," Miley said, drawing him back to the present. She had her hands in her hair, and she looked absolutely exhausted. "I don't know if this is even going to work. I've already spent about $300 here today, and I know we're nowhere near finished. What's the point?"

"The point," Lilly said, cheeks flushing with indignation. "is that you need to step it up a notch. You've tried being yourself, albeit a flirtier version, and that clearly hasn't done any good for you." Miley scowled. "Oliver's a boy. And boys, by definition, are ridiculously dense. There's almost no way he's going to understand that you want to jump his bones without you dancing in front of him almost naked and waving a banner in his face."

Jackson blanched. "I don't have to be there for that, too, do I?"

000

Later that evening, Miley sat quietly on the beach, toes digging into the sand. She'd forgone the fashionable outfit that Lilly had picked out for their mall adventure, and had since donned a pair of jean shorts and a yellow tank top. Her bare feet wiggled in the grains of sand, and she gazed out towards the crashing ocean. The sound was soothing, calming her after two days of scheming and planning and reading more about the art of seduction than she ever wanted to know.

She finally had some time-

"Hey Miles."

-to herself. She tensed as the body next to her kicked up sand as it fell next to her. A subtle, familiar scent wafted to her nostrils, teasing her under the scent of the ocean. She let a small smile steal over her lips and she glanced at her companion out of the corner of her eye. "Hey Oliver."

He gave her an easy grin in response, before turning his eyes towards the shore. She took the moment to study him.

Oliver Oken had long since lost his awkward, puppy dog features. His face had rounded out with maturity, and his skin had a deep tan glow to it after years of bizarre paleness. Around the age of seventeen, his body had transformed from being lanky and scrawny to being brawny and muscular. His growth spurt had come late, and he'd rocketed up to an astounding 6'1", towering above Miley and Lilly and Jackson. One winter he'd suddenly developed an interest in working out, leading to the body that had sent her head reeling and her hormones aflutter.

She blinked, looking away from him with a light blush. She heaved a sigh, drawing her knees into her chest and leaning her forehead against them. Her hair blew in the breeze and drifted over her arms and face, concealing her completely from Oliver's view. A warm hand brushed her curtain of hair away, and his voice washed over her like the ocean in front of them. "Thinking about something?"

She turned her face towards him, eyes tired and indifferent. "I guess you could say that."

He smirked as if he knew what was on her mind. "Thinking about your pop-star past? Missing the glory of secrecy and a double life, and songs about best friends and slumber parties?"

Miley groaned, smiling despite herself. "Thank God I left all that behind, right?"

Along with the event of her Sweet Sixteen, had come Miley's ultimate undoing. The nation had known that Hannah Montana's birthday was fast approaching, so she not only had a party to plan for Miley, but Hannah as well. The family she had that knew about her stint as a blonde popstar weren't invited to Miss Montana's birthday bash, and that had grated on their relationship with her. For whatever reason, they suddenly decided that it meant she was ashamed of them and their southern roots, their less than glamorous lifestyle, and their lack of Hollywood finesse. As desperately as Miley had tried to explain to them that they had nothing to do with it (it was all in order to maintain her secret; how would it look if the media caught wind that a family with the last name Stewart, with no real Hollywood connections, had managed to finagle an invite to the most publicized party of the year?) had caused a rift between Miley's father and the rest of her family.

As if that weren't stressful enough, some curious tabloid writer had grown tired of not having any idea who Lola Luftnagle and Mike Standley III were, despite their claims to fame. Their curiosity had led to digging, and that digging led to no results. They'd come up with a few inane Wikipedia results, but nothing concrete. When this information had gotten back to Miley, she had panicked.

It was only a matter of time before someone began to dig around about Hannah Montana. And what would they find? Jack shit, that's what. She and her father hadn't really constructed much of a background about the pop star, something they should have done immediately. A basic life story was all Hannah Montana had, and if someone tried hard enough, it wouldn't take long to realize that the girl had appeared nearly out of thin air.

Desperation and fear had driven Miley to call together a press conference, and unveil to the world that she was just a regular girl, longing to lead a normal teenaged life while simultaneously realizing her biggest dream. The controversy swirling around her announcement had forced her into hiding for months, only emerging when she had to attend school, head ducked from the paparazzi's view.

And every day, for five painstakingly agonizing months, Lilly, Oliver, Robbie Ray, and Jackson had stood firmly by her side, the only support system she had in a time where nearly the entire country hated and judged her.

Eventually, the controversy faded and acceptance had come. Almost three years had passed, and while she still had to deal with the stalkerazzi, the termination of Hannah Montana's singing career had slowed the photographic onslaught. One incident involving a photographer hiding in her closet had led to a massive lawsuit, and the court order that no paparazzi was permitted within three miles of the Stewart home.

It was lucky that she lived in a gorgeous beach front house, because otherwise she'd never have had her own place for peace and quiet.

"Do you ever think that I made the wrong decision?" Miley questioned softly, breaking the silence between her and Oliver. "That I should have stayed Hannah Montana for a while longer?"

He was quiet for a minute or two, regarding her with warm brown eyes. "I think," he said slowly, scooting closer to her and wrapping a heavy arm around her shoulders, "that you did what you needed. And I think that it's ultimately made you happy in the long run. And I think…you shouldn't question the decision you've made." He pressed a close lipped kiss to the crown of her head, and she closed her eyes as she relished in the feel of him so close. "You're perfect, Miles."

They sat there on the beach, silently gazing out to the horizon. Eventually, Oliver shrugged off his hooded sweatshirt and laid it down behind them. He kept an arm around her and drew her backwards and into a lying position next to him. She pillowed her head on his chest, hand lightly perched next to her face. She closed her eyes and let out a small noise of content, burying her face further into Oliver's t-shirt. She could do this. Miley Stewart could do this. She would finally have her Hollywood ending…even if she had to make a fool out of herself in her attempts to seduce her best friend.

The boy in question looked down at the girl in his arms, a giddy smile stretching his lips. Warmth seeped into every pore of his body, and he felt the curve of her lips against his chest. His arms tightened around her minutely, and he made a silent vow to himself to let Miley know how he truly felt about her.

The promise probably would have had more weight to it if he hadn't made it a thousand times before.

**TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who's reviewed this story! I know my chapters are getting posted fairly quickly...I had two chapters in one day because I'd meant to upload this story on Sunday, but fanfiction was having all kinds of issues haha. I meant to get this chapter online earlier, but my fiance and I decided to go out to dinner to celebrate being together for seven years :)

And now, part 3/5 of Seducing Smokin' Oken...

* * *

Miley bit her lip as she shut the back door as softly as she could manage, bare feet treading softly on the hardwood floor. She was trailing sand everywhere, something her father would no doubt question in the morning, but right then she was just so blessedly tired she wanted to go up to her bed and sleep for seven years. Shutting the door completely, she leaned back against it and closed her eyes, a small smile of happiness playing on her lips. She and Oliver had accidentally fallen asleep on the sand around one in the morning, and had woken up twenty minutes ago to realize that they were in deep shit if they didn't get home, pronto.

Opening her eyes, Miley winced when she read the digital clock on the piano. 5:47. Great. She shook her head, causing grains of sand to pitter patter gently on the floor. As quietly as she could manage, she made her way up the stairs to her bedroom. She was surprised that Robbie Ray wasn't awake and already interrogating her about why she was walking around at that ungodly hour, but she wasn't going to press her luck. Jackson wouldn't be up for another eight hours so she had nothing to worry about with him.

A dreamy haze settled over her as she finally padded softly into her bedroom and caught sight of her bed. Her glorious, comfortable bed. Stumbling towards it, she sloppily shed her clothing and tripped over a discarded shoe, sending her flying onto her mattress. Groaning, she dug her fingers into her bed sheets and managed to haul her body completely onto her bed. Smiling, she burrowed her face into the pillow, and inhaled deeply.

She could pretend it was Oliver. She was too damn tired to really notice the difference anyway.

000

A little over four hours later, she woke to something hitting her in the face. Sputtering, Miley shot up in bed and grabbed her alarm clock off the bedside table in order to retaliate. "Stop!" she heard someone squeal, and Miley lifted her disoriented gaze to see Lilly cowering at the end of her bed.

"Lil?" the brunette croaked, alarm clock falling from her now limp fingers. "What the hell are you doing? It's like, ten in the morning."

The blonde bounced up and down on her toes, an excited sparkle in her eyes now that death by clock was no longer an imminent threat. "Today," she announced grandly, spreading her arms wide. "We begin phase one of Plan Moliver!"

"…Moliver."

Lilly beamed, clapping her hands together and nodding vigorously. "Like Brangelina! Or Bennifer. Or Jacksannah, though that one was the weirdest thing I've ever experienced. It's your celebrity couples name and darn it, it will stick!"

One of Miley's eyes was dangerously on the verge of shutting. The eyelid was fluttering at half mast while it's counterpart was wide open. She had the vague impression that she looked like she was having a seizure of some kind. She was just so SLEEPY.

"Lilly?" she questioned, swiping her hand across her drooping eyes. "Go bug Jackson."

"But-"

"Go."

"But I-"

"Lilly."

"We need to-"

Miley shot her a fierce glare, crankiness overwhelming her desire to seduce her male best friend. She gave Lilly a look that clearly proclaimed 'One more word, and I will eat you.'

Lilly gulped at the force of Miley's stare, and nodded once, jerkily. She slowly began backing out of Miley's bedroom, inching towards her exit and safety. "Right-o. I will be…yonder."

Miley was asleep before her bedroom door had even shut.

She awoke for a third and final time an hour and a half later, feeling much better rested and content. She stretched happily, a smile gracing her lips as her eyelids fluttered open. She had to stifle a laugh as she saw Jackson and Lilly sprawled out on the floor next to her. Jackson had his mouth open and was snoring like a wild boar, and Lilly was not quite asleep, but clearly not as awake as she had been when she'd first attempted to wake her best friend.

Grinning, Miley grabbed one of the pillows next to her and chucked it at the dozing couple as hard as she could. Lilly shot up with a startled gasp, dislodging Jackson from his comfortable position on the ground. He groaned and muttered something along the lines of "damn gnomes always eat my burrito" before coming to the land of the living. "Where am I?"

Miley giggled at her brother's confusion, and Lilly's face brightened as she woke completely. Scrambling to her feet, the blonde launched herself into the corner where they had piled all of yesterday's purchases. Bags and tissue and clothing went flying as she dug through the mountain of bags, until she finally found what she was looking for. "A-HA!" she grinned, turning to face Miley. She held up her prize in her hand and nodded emphatically. "This should do the trick."

Jackson took one look at the offending garment and blinked once. "Right. I'm out," he muttered, and scampered away. Lilly pouted after him, and Miley was tempted to throw another pillow in her face. "Lil? The Plan?"

"Right! The Plan. So, I called Oliver like half an hour ago and I told him to meet us at the beach today. I think he agreed. I'm not sure though, he didn't sound like he was awake. Weird, right? I wonder why. Anyway he said he would meet us today at the beach so, I decided this is a perfect opportunity to begin the seduction!"

Miley blinked twice, attempting to wrap her head around Lilly's rant. "Uh…right."

"Great!" Lilly beamed, tossing the bathing suit onto Miley's bed. "Put that on."

Miley picked up the bathing suit with two fingers, eyes goggling at the fabric, or lack there of. "Lilly. Did you go to a sex shop while I was in the bathroom or something? Does this even cover boobs?"

"Oh, ha-ha. Very funny," Lilly sneered, hands on her hips. "Trust me, if one fits me, one will fit you."

Miley sighed and climbed out of bed. She stumbled into her closet and shut the door behind her, biting her lip as she gave the bathing suit a final once over before shaking her head. Quickly shedding her clothing, she pulled the bikini on and situated herself into it.

Once she had the suit completely on, she stood in front of her floor length mirror, taking in her reflection. The black suit was by far the tiniest she had ever worn, exposing more skin than she wanted strangers to see. Two triangles large enough to cover her breasts did just that, still providing her with ample cleavage and exposure. The bottoms sat low on her hips, tied together on each side by a thin black string. On the outermost fabric there was a lace pattern sewn in, intricate and lovely but only visible if one were to get their face right up in her chest.

Miley sighed, turning to look over her shoulder at her butt. The seat of the bottom covered enough of her ass to make her comfortable, but still left more exposed than she was used to.

As she exited the closet, she pulled her hair into a pile high on top her head, securing the messy bun with an elastic hair tie. She would let it down when she got to the beach, the twirling of the bun having provided a nice wave to her long hair. She held out her hands and twirled once in a circle, striking a silly pose at the end. "What do you think?" she asked Lilly.

The other girl's face lit up and she squealed, grabbing the matching sarong off of Miley's bed. "I think you're gonna have about a million boys drooling at your feet. And Oliver won't stand a chance."

000

His head was pounding.

Oliver squinted against the glare of the sun as he stepped out of his house. Every time he stayed up too late, he always woke with a headache and the feeling of nausea, and this morning was no different. A smile wormed its way onto his lips as he remembered the night before.

The headache was totally worth it.

He'd gotten to sleep with the girl of his dreams in his arms, for however long. They had laid there staring at the stars and drawing stupid constellations until Miley had eventually drifted off, giving him time to study her features and commit every single one of them to memory. He'd never before had the chance to lay with her this way, and he was overjoyed that he'd had the chance the night before.

Of course, that buzz was slightly killed when Lilly's shrill voice had interrupted a very nice dream he'd been having about a certain former popstar, and he'd been forced back into the world where he was nothing more than a friend to Miley Stewart.

Frowning, he stared down at his feet as he shuffled towards the beach. He'd been struggling with his feelings for Miley for the better part of three years. Jackson had drunkenly revealed to him the story of the day she was caught in bed with Jake, and Oliver had felt such a severe twisting in his gut that he'd almost been ill.

He was her best friend. He wasn't stupid; he'd known that she was having sex with Jake. They'd never really talked about it, but from snippets of conversations he'd caught between Lilly and Miley, he'd pretty much gotten the gist that everyone in their little trio was no longer a virgin. His own personal experience had involved a girl whose name he couldn't remember, due to the fact that he'd met her while visiting colleges and had gotten far too drunk. It was a momentous occasion, his official coming of age. But it was a bittersweet moment, because truth be told…he'd always hoped he and Miley would have lost their virginity to each other.

But that was very rarely the way teenaged life worked these days, and there was no going back on the situation they were in now.

His crush on Hannah Montana had been superficial and juvenile. His crush on Miley had been consuming and confusing, overwhelming his system until one day he'd woken up and realized that he was head over heels in love with his best friend. He did his best not to let it show, but he was beginning to think that he was pushing her away instead of not doing anything at all.

The hot sand burned his feet as he trudged onto the beach, and he lifted his head to survey the crowd for his friends. He finally spotted Lilly in a neon pink bikini as she stood with Jackson, arms linked and backs to the ocean, clearly talking to someone sitting in the lounge chair in front of them. Lilly looked up and caught his eye, waving him over excitedly.

He smiled despite himself, and jogged the rest of the way over. "Hey guys, what's-" as he drew closer, the person in the chair stood, and his jaw sagged. "…up?"

Holy. Fucking. Shit.

Someone was trying to kill him.

Miley stood in front of him, tanned skin on display as she wore one of the sexiest and skimpiest bikinis he'd ever laid eyes on. He gulped, eyes traveling up and down the expanse of her body from behind his sunglasses. Her breasts were perky and round, nipples straining against the material of her suit despite the sweltering heat. The bottoms rode low on her hips, exposing a whole new strip of skin that was previously undiscovered territory. There was more Miley on display than there ever had been before, and he was pretty sure his brain had just melted out of his eyeballs.

She gave him a nervous smile and waved. "Hey Ollie," she greeted in her faint Southern twang, and he felt himself relax infinitesimally. Sexy bikini or not, it was still the same old Miley, not some random girl he didn't know how to talk to. He opened his mouth.

"You look hot."

Lilly snickered behind her hand and Jackson smirked. Miley's eyes widened fractionally, and her hands worried at the ends of her hair. Oliver's eyes bugged out of his head at the sound of his words, and repressed the urge to clap a hand over his own mouth.

The brunette giggled awkwardly, casting her eyes away from him and motioning to the chair next to hers. "Would you like to sit down?"

He nodded stupidly, tripping over the sand and his own feet in his haste to sit down and hide the erection that was beginning to stir within his board shorts. He collapsed into the folding chair and, cheeks burning, risked a glance towards Miley.

Her eyes were bright with an emotion he couldn't identify, and a small smile played on her lips. His shoulders relaxed marginally and he forced himself to calm down. Clearly he shouldn't have a problem with his word vomit if she didn't.

"Hey," came Lilly's overly loud voice. "Does anyone want a popsicle?" She'd shoved one in Miley's face before the other girl even had a chance to answer. Miley looked slightly startled, but composed herself quickly, glancing in his direction for a second.

He wondered briefly what that was about, but then Miley carefully unwrapped the plastic sheath of the popsicle. The red cherry ice was exposed to the unforgiving California sun, and Oliver watched in fascinated horror as Miley's pouting lips parted and encased the popsicle between them, sucking softly.

Seriously.

Someone was trying to kill him.

**TBC...**


	4. Chapter 4

Oliver leaned his forehead against the cool linoleum tiling in his shower, shivering a little as the ice cold water pelted down onto his back. He shut his eyes as images from the day accosted him. Miley, wrapping her pouting lips around a cherry red popsicle, her cheeks indenting from the suction. Miley, parading around in front of him in that godsend of a bikini, nipples poking out at him. Miley, standing underneath the shower at the boardwalk, rivulets of water tracing their way down her tanned skin.

Miley, smiling flirtatiously at him.

Miley, batting her eyelashes.

Miley, eating soft serve ice cream on the cone, tongue delicately licking away at the trails of melted vanilla that wound around her fingers.

Miley, Miley, Miley.

Fuck if he didn't have an erection for a majority of the day.

Speaking of which…

Opening his eyes, Oliver looked down at himself and rolled his eyes in aggravation. "Come _on,_" he muttered to himself. "This shower's about to turn me into an icicle and I'm STILL hard?" Closing his eyes once more, he silently willed his erection to go away.

After a few moments of silent wishing, he cracked one eye open. "You've got to be kidding me."

Shoulders slumped in resignation, he reached down to wrap a hand around himself, and began to pump.

He wasn't surprised that when he came, Miley's name fell from his lips.

000

Miley started as her door flew open, banging against the wall. She looked up from her Meg Cabot book as Lilly tumbled into her bedroom, eyes alight with excitement. The blonde flew across the carpeting and threw herself onto Miley's bed, squealing. "It's WORKING!" she crooned, clapping her hands together. "Oh my God, Miley, it's so working!"

Miley rolled her eyes, folding the corner of the page she was on and throwing the book on her nightstand. "If by 'working' you mean, making Oliver run away every time he sees me, then yeah. It's working famously."

"How are you not seeing this correctly?" Lilly demanded, rising to kneel on the bed, hands planted firmly on her hips. "Miley, every single thing you're doing is making his mind turn to sex. You gave a blow job to a Popsicle. How are you not understanding that the poor boy was probably getting a boner and had to get away so that you didn't see?"

Miley ran a hand through her hair, pushing the brown locks out of her face. "I just…what if this isn't a good idea, Lilly? What if, instead of bringing him to me, I'm pushing him further away?" She felt tears fill her eyes, and ducked her head in embarrassment. "I can't lose his friendship, Lilly. It's not worth it."

She felt a hand on her knee and looked up to see Lilly's face hovering above her. "Miley," she said gently, taking her hand away. "That boy has stuck with you through everything. He didn't leave when he found out you were Hannah, he didn't leave when you went through great detail about your relationship with Jake, he didn't leave when you sabotaged a majority of his relationships. I don't know how I didn't see it before, but Jackson's right. Oliver is crazy about you. And nothing you can possibly do will turn him away."

Miley sniffed, wiping a stray tear away with the back of her hand. "I think…" she whispered, voice breaking. "I think I love him, Lilly."

Lilly grinned, previous excitement restored. "Then we just have to try extra hard to get you two together, don't we?"

000

As luck would have it, Robby Ray's momma had broken her leg earlier in the week. Which wasn't terribly lucky for Miley's grandmother, but lucky for Miley and Jackson in the sense that their home would be theirs alone for the next week and a half; an irritable Robby Ray had begrudgingly left his two children at home by themselves in order to fly to Tennessee and tend to his injured mother.

Miley contorted her face in an attempt to restore her ear drums to her natural state, after Lilly let out an ear piercing shriek and clapped her hands wildly. The blonde flung her body off of Miley's bed, hopping and flailing her arms in excitement. "Oh. My. GOD!" she squealed, hopping from foot to foot. "Miley, do you know what this _means?"_

Miley raised an eyebrow. "That Grammy's gonna be in a cast for a while?"

"Uh, no," Lilly said emphatically. "It means that the house is going to have no supervision for a week. Your dad stopped asking Roxie to house-sit once Jackson turned twenty, and you've got the house to yourself for two weeks." She raised her eyebrows meaningfully. "Get it?"

"I…can throw a rager?"

Lilly groaned and chucked a throw pillow at the brunette's head. "Miley is your brain even on right now? Think about it: we're trying to get you and Oliver to sex each other silly, I haven't had any alone time with Jackson recently, and your father's out of town for like, two weeks. Are you getting it now?"

"Oh," Miley said, mulling it over in her brain. "Oh! OH! Ohhh…" A slow grin spread across her face. She wagged a finger at Lilly, "I get it now."

"Well thank God for that," Lilly teased, settling herself on the bed. "So, here's what we're going to do…"

000

Oliver grabbed for his vibrating cell phone, flipping it open effortlessly with one hand while he stirred his chocolate milk with the other. "Smokin' Oken, how may I be of service?"

"Hey, it's Miley."

Oliver froze, grip tightening on the metal spoon in his hand. "Miley," he croaked out, wincing at the crack in his voice. "Miley. Hey, what's going on?"

"Oh, um, nothing. What's up with you?"

He chuckled, and raised his now mixed chocolate milk to his mouth. "Just…hanging out, y'know?"

"Cool, cool. So I've got something I wanted to ask you…"

He swallowed the gulp of milk in his mouth, and muttered for her to go ahead. If he had known what was going to come next, he would have forgone another sip of milk.

"Well, Robby Ray's going out of town for the next week and I was wondering if you wanted to come over Friday and stay for a while…"

Chocolate milk spewed out of Oliver's mouth and splattered against the kitchen flooring. He heaved and choked, grasping at his convulsing throat as he struggled for air. She couldn't POSSIBLY have just said what he thought she did.

"Fucking hell, Miles," he croaked, rubbing his chest. "What did you just say?"

"Are you okay?" she queried, and he could almost feel the waves of concern coming through the phone lines. Clearly his surprise had not gone unheard.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. What did you just say?"

"Well…I mean, my Grammy went and broke her leg so my dad's off to Tennessee and Lilly's staying the weekend with Jackson, and I was just wondering if, you know…you wanted to spend some time with me?"

"Yeah," he stammered, brushing nervously at his t-shirt. "I mean I can come over Friday and we can catch a movie or something."

There were a few moments of silence before Miley cleared her throat. "That's…not exactly what I had in mind. I was thinking more of a, um…like a sleepover?"

He took a few moments to recover from his heart attack. "L-like…with you, me, Lilly-"

"No, no…just…just you and me. You know. Alone…together."

Oliver's phone clattered against the milk spattered floor, sending noise rocketing through Miley's eardrums. "Ow, what the f….Oliver, are you okay?"

He stared in dumb amazement at the now sticky phone on the floor, noting distantly that Miley was still yelling for him. "Yeah," he said, dazed. "I would like that."

"WHAT?!" she yelled from the ground.

"I said, I WOULD LIKE THAT!"

"Oh…good. See you Friday at-"

And then his phone promptly died.

000

"-seven?"

Miley bit her lip as silence met her ear. She glanced at Lilly nervously, and the blonde gave her an overly enthusiastic thumbs up. Miley responded with a shaky smile. After a few long seconds of quiet, she spoke again. "Um…Oliver?"

Nothing.

"Hello?"

Nada. Zip. Zilcho.

She frowned and pulled the phone away from her ear only to be greeted with the home screen of her iPhone. "Oh, God damn it, the bastard hung up on me!"

"I doubt he hung up on you, Miley," Lilly reasoned, crossing her arms. "Maybe his phone died. Or, you know, he did. You just kinda dived right into it, didn't you?"

The brunette raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know subtle was our tactic of choice. Here I was thinking it was 'in-your-face-let's-get-it-on.' Or am I just completely misreading your previous actions?"

"Shut up."

"Oh please, like you could ever be a master in the art of subtlety," Miley snorted, fingers tapping out a text to Oliver already.

"Um, I'm sorry," Lilly retorted, holding up a hand. "Have you _met_ your brother? Do you think I would be able to bag him now without a neon sign held up above my head that says 'I LIKE YOU; LET'S SEX?'" She shook her head. "No. As much as I love Jackson, and I really, _really_ do, if I tried to be subtle with him he probably still wouldn't know I exist."

"But Oliver isn't anything like Jackson," Miley argued, looking up from the glow of her phone. "He's…"

"He's a _boy_, Miles," Lilly smirked. "Boys are notoriously thickheaded. I mean, would we really have had to make you give fellatio to a frozen treat if he could pick up on subtlety? No. We would be schooling you in the art of flirting properly, not…not trying to overload the poor guy's brain with your smutty behavior."

"Smutty?"

Miley's phone buzzed before Lilly could respond. Fingers shaking, she picked up her phone as Lilly scrambled behind her to see Oliver's response.

_Hey, sorry, my phone died. I think the battery knocked out of place when I dropped it…see you Friday at seven :)_

Lilly squealed from her place over Miley's shoulder. "Oh, it is so _on_!"

000

By the time Friday rolled around, Miley felt less prepared than she actually was.

She had completely gutted her room of all things she and Lilly deemed too girly. She had bought lavender scented candles and scattered them decoratively around her room. She had created a playlist on her ipod of slow, romantic songs that she wanted to play while she and Oliver were alone. She and Lilly had gone to Victoria's secret and bought a red lace push up bra with matching boyshorts for her to wear underneath a filmy, thigh length nightgown. She had taken her BC pill, and she had a whole slew of condoms in a simple, silver tin on her nightstand.

She was ready.

Ready to shit her pants.

Resisting the temptation to run her hands through her hair lest Lilly flip over her perfectly styled coif being ruined, Miley settled for rubbing her hands up and down her thighs.

"For the love of God, Miles, calm down."

Jackson's voice startled her, and she looked to her bedroom door to see him lounging against the frame. Grateful she was wearing her bathrobe, she stood to talk to him. "I can't help but be nervous, Jerkson. What if-"

"If you say, 'What if he doesn't want me?' , I reserve the right to kick your ass," he said, rolling his eyes. "Miles, that boy is absolutely crazy about you. And," he sighed, shutting his eyes for a second before meeting her gaze directly. "He'd be crazy if he weren't. You're beautiful, Miley. And I'm not just saying that because I'm your big brother. Everyone knows you're gorgeous. You just need to accept it, and stop worrying." Stepping forward, he kissed her on the forehead and squeezed her to him. "I know we don't always get along…and it's not something I like to think about, my little sister getting it on with her best friend. But if it will make you happy, then…I'm all for it." He hugged her a little tighter, and she felt tears in her eyes as she wrapped her arms around him in return. "Love you, Miles."

She buried her smile in his shoulder. "Love you, too, Jackson."

"Miley, I swear to God, if you cry and ruin your makeup I am gonna kick your ass," Lilly threatened from behind Jackson. The siblings separated, embarrassed, and Lilly shooed Jackson out of the room. Facing Miley, she asked, "So, you feeling ready?"

Miley let out a shaky breath. "Yeah, I guess. Why?"

And from outside, she heard the unmistakable crunch of tires on gravel, signaling Oliver's arrival.

Lilly smirked, gesturing over her shoulder with her thumb. "That's why." Backing slowly out of the room, she gave Miley a tiny wave. "See you later. Have fun."

And with a wink, she was gone.

Miley took a deep breath, picking up her phone and tapping out a text.

_Hey Olly. Door's open…just come up to my room. Lock front door behind you?_

A few seconds later, there was a buzzing.

_Can do. See you in t-minus ten seconds._

It was now or never. Nervously, she stood in front of her bedroom door, heart thumping in time with Oliver's heavy footsteps on the stairs. Her door creaked open and his shaggy head peered around the corner. Stepping fully into the room, his face flushed and his eyes bugged as he took in her bathrobe. He tripped backwards, slamming the door shut behind him. "Hey…Miley…What are you-?"

She gripped the belt of her robe in her shaking hands, and pulled. The light blue fabric pooled at her feet, baring her lingerie to his eyes. Biting her lip to keep it from trembling, Miley raised her gaze to him. "Oliver…"

Before she could even finish the sentence she didn't know how to end, he was across the room and burying his hand in her curls, smashing her lips to his.


End file.
